Weidling announces Berlin's surrender
The Berlin Surrender Announcement Scene is a scene in Downfall when Helmuth Weidling announces Germany's surrender on the morning of May 2nd and orders all military to ceasefire. In Downfall The scene starts with Peter Kranz and his friends arriving at a street where they see a dead woman leaning inside an APC. A cut of Weidling announcing the surrender of Berlin on a recording machine immediately follows. The announcement is broadcasted across Berlin on trucks with hailers. One such truck turned around a corner and comes within sight of Peter, who then runs towards the direction the truck is heading. He turns out to be running towards his home. After Weidling finishes his announcement, he feels faint and asks for a glass of water before falling on the floor. Peter, upon entering the door to his apartment building, sees a hangman and a few SS soldiers walking out. He heads towards his house on the apartment to find his mother dead on the floor and his father hanged. The scene continues with two different versions: #In the theatrical edition of the film, the camera shows Krebs and Burgdorf laying dead on the armchairs, with their heads covered. Rochus stares at his Walther, contemplating suicide. #In the extended edition of the film, the camera shows occupants of the Führerbunker, which are ready to leave the bunker. After this, Krebs and Burgdorf's suicide scene begins. In the Parodies While not as commonly used as the other scenes in Downfall, this scene has been used by some Untergangers in their parodies, especially if it calls for Weidling making an announcement for an event, such as in FegeleintheLostTapes' Super Hitler Kart and Soalric's Downfall Parody: The Bunker Games (Hunger Games Spoof). The announcement truck itself is parodied in voice-over parodies with the Downfall cast driving it. TheSilverUniverse also used the scene in his Team DictatorAntics propaganda! when he tried to encourage people to vote for DictatorAntics in the Unterganger Hall of Fame contest in April 2013. The part where Peter Kranz and his friends approach several dead soldiers and the dead nurse is almost always edited out of parodies. It is only kept when it could be relevant to the parody's topic, like in notoriousrob01's Weidling Announces A Warning About Ebola To Berlin. The scene has been used frequently by Hitler Rants Parodies since July 2016, starting with his Hitler is informed everyone can hear him parody. Transcript Trivia *The dead woman seen in the disabled Sd.Kfz. 251 (it's actually a close variant, Sd.Kfz.250/3) is supposed to be a Swedish frontnurse, who got killed in a breakout attempt over the Großbeeren-Brücke, between 1–2 May 1945 in Berlin. *Weidling's adjutant is seen in this scene. *There is another depiction of the same event in Anonyma: A Woman In Berlin. Instead of military trucks broadcasting a pre-recorded tape, Weidling himself made the announcement outdoors standing in his (presumably) staff car, surrounded by Soviet soldiers. This scene, and the cheering Soviet crowd afterwards, saw some use in some of mfaizsyahmi's parodies. Gallery GAZ 63.jpg|The GAZ-63, used to broadcast Weidling's announcement. Dead Nurse Downfall.jpg|The dead nurse scene from Downfall. Dead Swedish Nurse Berlin.jpg|The photo from real life. Peter Watches Weidling Order Ceasefire.jpg|Peter watches Weidling order the ceasefire. Woman In Berlin Weidling 2.png|The same scene in Anonyma: A Woman In Berlin. Here Weidling reads the announcement outdoors. Weidling faints.png|Weidling faints. Henker Hangman.jpg|The executioner (Henker) glares at Peter after leaving his home. Dorothee Dead.png|Dorothee ist tot. Peter finds his father hanged.jpg|Peter finds his father hanged. References Category:Downfall Scenes Category:Scenes with transcript Category:Rare parody scenes